


My Last Kiss

by DaLewisII



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLewisII/pseuds/DaLewisII
Summary: A love confession from an unlikely source. An impossible story and a life-changing commitment, all within simple yet sincere verses.
Kudos: 10





	My Last Kiss

My Last Kiss

I pray to the Omnissiah this letter finds you well, expecting it ever did,

For I intend for you to know what you meant to me,

Gladly I once surrendered my will,

To the Machine God,

To pain I fear not,

But one thing from me I had to conceal.

I’ve committed my hands,

my face, my fears,

I’ve submitted my back ,

As well as my years ,

Yet my legs under this robe are the same,

And my head and heart know of shame,

There is still emotion under my face,

And my lips can still call for your name.

It was long ago and though I still recall,

When by the will of the Omnissiah I landed on your world ,

Our creed always told us that flesh was weak ,

And I always judged the way you walk and speak,

You were ridiculed by your peers, 

And the Skitarii would you mock when down,

Yet you remained kind,

And would almost never frown,

Even when looking at me you would brightly smile.

Under the hail of intense fire ,

I saw you shed a tear,

Of weakness I thought, expecting nothing higher,

Until you gripped your teeth. 

My sensors allowed me to hear your whispers 

You resented your dead family 

And I thought you would flee

Yet you charged as if you had death wishes

Telling me to be safe and shouting for us to retreat.

We boarded the transport,

Knowing that because of you we could live,

And that was when it hit me,

Once we were all aboard,

The name of a sensation I’ve never had before:

A memory of Mars when a cryptic device 

Came to me and seemed unfair,

A primitive cogitator nearly beyond repair,

And encrypted in your tongue,

Kept stories of no use from simpler times.

Movies, I think they were called,

They taught me of emotions and ideals,

Family, fear, comedy, sacrifice, and above all

Love…

Yes, I was and am in love.

With a planetary defender amongst all,

One who was not willing to fall,

One who change I’d rather not.

I remember the day we left,

When I saw you recover from your wounds ,

I had the fear you’d be dead, 

Yet I could calmly walk towards you.

You waited for me standing as I dwindled my pace,

With that stupid grin on your face, 

I held you tight without hesitation 

Fearing your indifference or rejection

Yet you held me back and gave your warmth 

Giving me a gaze which bursted through my heart.

You waved me goodbye,

And though I couldn’t cry

Nothing felt the same

As days went by.

I keep dreaming every now and then, 

Of a future with us being more than friends ,

Of us chasing stars on the night sky,

Away from heretics, war and lies.

When under maintenance and without to do much,

The warmth of my flesh calls for your touch,

Your imperfect tanned skin and green eyed innocent gaze,

I always wondered if you felt the same,

Yet now I know it will soon end

For the Machine God has called my emotions to their knee bend.

I am glad I could enjoy my emotions on such a range,

And this is the present which my hands allowed me to create

As my gratefulness is hard to express:

To you goes my last kiss,

For when my emotions run dry, 

I shall not remember my cry,

Nor my despair or bliss,

Yet you showed the strength of flesh,

I entrust you to always prove this,

The core of our belief, the spark of life 

And your brave heart sometimes to me sound alike.

I wish you long life

Full of victories, laughs and smiles

Knowing our memory shall one day die.

To you goes my last kiss

And probably my last smile too 

Hoping that you will laugh and miss 

The time when a Mechanicus scribe said:

I love you…

Sincerely,  
Aura


End file.
